


Wool, Shampoo, and Warm Skin

by tonabuns



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Overuse of italics, Smut, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonabuns/pseuds/tonabuns
Summary: The small revelations that Waverly has on her journey towards being with Nicole.It's short and a little dirty.Just like my last girlfriend. (HA!)





	

Nicole _smelt_ good. Well, of course, she _looked_ good, too… all tall and kinda dashing. But that was _obvious_. Waverly had watched her from across the room (and had caught Nicole unabashedly doing the same) enough times to know that Nicole was… stupid hot. (She’d even felt Nicole’s hands in hers after Shorty had died. And they were strong and soft and a just a little bit calloused in a way that had kind of tickled against Waverly's palms.)

But this wasn't about that. This was about the faithful day when Nicole rushed after Nedley for something at the station and brushed past Waverly, allowing the shorter woman to catch a wiff of her in the air as she passed. Wool, shampoo, and warm skin. _Nicole_. 

And Waverly’s body just… _reacted_. Waverly blushed, blinking a little dreamily, because somehow Nicole's smell felt so much more intimate and physical than any other sensation she’d experienced with Nicole.

It made heat settle low in Waverly’s hips and linger. And at the end of the night, it gave Waverly the courage to  _finally_ try what she had been tempted to do for the couple days prior. (Alright… maybe the couple _weeks_ prior.)

She reached between her legs, touched herself, and saw stars. Nicole’s smell completed the images in Waverly’s mind. Suddenly she could see a little more of Nicole’s skin, imagine the outlines and shapes of her hips and torso and breasts a little clearer.

And towards the end, she could hear Nicole’s voice whispering in her ear: “You gonna be a come for me, Wave?”

And Waverly did. She clenched her thighs around her hand, threw her head back, and bit at her lip to keep from shouting. She lay panting, running her fingertips across her lips and imagining she was tasting and smelling Nicole.

(She had to touch herself again before she could even hope to fall asleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. No profit made. No suing. Yep? Yep.


End file.
